Question: Convert $8\ \dfrac{16}{17}$ to an improper fraction.
${8}\ {\dfrac{16}{17}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{16}{17}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $17$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{136}{17}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{136}{17}} + {\dfrac{16}{17}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{136}{17}} + {\dfrac{16}{17}} = \dfrac{152}{17}$